A Haunting Past
by Shizaya1827
Summary: Messing with humans was so terribly fun, but in reality it was simply a way to escape his emotional pain and anguish. Teen!Izaya and Teen!Shizuo. Shizaya. High-School fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Haunting Past**

Summary:- Messing with humans was so terribly fun, but in reality it was simply a way to escape his emotional pain and anguish. Teen!Izaya and Teen!Shizuo. Shizaya. High-School fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I-ZA-YA-KUN!"

"Damn it Izaya, you done it again!"

The raven-haired teen blinked and then let out a loud, cheerful laugh as he moved to the side, the alarmed brunette known as Shinra squeaking and then running away, despite the fact he was actually friends with the supposed 'monster' that was Heiwajima Shizuo. Dirty brown eyes glinted before Izaya chose to run, the strong blonde quickly on his heels.

All this because he had done _one _little _prank_. It was quite funny, but then it made Izaya's heart pump faster. It was like an adrenaline rush, only this one was like no other. Lets just say being chased around by Shizuo was the most fun thing he had ever done, and he was a human he loved to mess with.

"Come on Shizu-chan~" called the raven, ducking when a chair came flying his way. "I can't believe you're so _slow_!"

"Shut up flea, I'm going to kill you!"

How did this all happen? It was a long story. Izaya had appeared in Ikebukuro from out of no where and then walked into this one high school, and then the first person he happened to mess with was Shizuo, and it was a harmless tease that nearly got himself killed… and the blonde hadn't taken kindly to it at all, especially since Izaya had spread around rumours about his _sexual preference_.

Yes, a lot of girls where horrified to find out that Heiwajima Shizuo was gay. Many were shocked that the new student even had this information. That's why most looked at Shizuo funny and why people stayed away from Izaya, not wanting their _personal _lives to be delved into.

Leaping over the wall, Izaya wasn't shocked to see the bricks getting busted apart moments later, Shizuo hot on his trail. This was going to be yet another long chase, but Izaya didn't mind. It was a good distraction, and it was _fun_, considering he never got caught.

Rushing round a corner and then bolting through the streets of Ikebukuro, the raven ignored the gasps and the shouts aimed at him, only focused on his next path so not to get caught, since he knew Shizuo couldn't be that far behind him.

Another corner, and then Izaya stopped, his expression going blank when he was greeted by a stone-cold wall. He turned his head round and then furrowed his brows when he saw Shizuo standing there, giving him the 'killer' look as he slowly approached.

"Shizu-chan~" said Izaya, knowing he was going to be forced to use his brain to get out of this without broken-bones. "What a surprise to see you here~! Were you stalking me during my lunch-time sprint?"

Shizuo didn't say a word, simply folded his arms and leaned against a wall, only _just _managing to hold himself back. Besides, there wasn't anything to throw near him.

"Flea, that isn't even a funny joke," growled the blonde in response, panting lightly as he tried to catch his breath. "Today is the fucking _day_ I get to kill you, now do me a favour, and don't make too much bloody noise."

Izaya's expression didn't change, but he felt slightly nervous as he thought about the next way out of this without getting hurt. It was quite a challenging, but if he could only run past him-

His eyes latched onto the emergency door next to him and he started hatching a plan in his head. That door should be open at this time of day, but he couldn't exactly just run through it without hesitation, now could he?

…

Yes, he could. Pulling at the handle, the door opened easily as he sprinted through it and through the one at the other side at the building, appearing on the streets again while laughing his head. This was so, so fun!

'_But maybe I should be a bit more careful.' _Thought Izaya, slipping into the shadows before the delightfully interesting blonde could find him again.

* * *

><p>"Namie-chan, this is kinda stalker-ish, considering how you keep appearing at my house~" Izaya waltzed past her, opening the door to his apartment and laughing loudly. "Besides, don't you live in Ikebukuro's centre? Why are you all the way out in Shinjuku~?"<p>

"Enough of the talk Izaya, I need to talk to you like I usually do," she said dryly, walking in and then sitting down on one of Izaya's couches, her eyes watching him calculatedly. "Tell me my usual."

"Well Miss Stalker, the only people who have been near your lovable little _brother_ is a female called Harima Mika, but you shouldn't threat too much, she isn't going to ruin the _love _you have for him~"

Brushing her dark brown hair away from her face, she shot Izaya a glare before relaxing, watching as the raven sat down on his computer and yawned.

"You know, if you keep getting your name spread around, you're going to have people on to you," she muttered, her hand resting under her chin. "Let me guess, you're doing more research into Heiwajima's abnormal strength? Like I already told you, he can summon such strength by turning off all his brains warnings and using his strength to the very peak. It's no longer interesting to someone such as me."

"Well, you've probably stalked him for years, I haven't lived here that long you know~"

"You've only lived here for a month and near enough everyone knows your name!"

Izaya laughed, and Namie grew irritated as she forced herself to stay calm. If she grew irritated, then Izaya could easily use it against her, she didn't want that to happen, so she kept her lips sealed and she sat rigidly on Izaya's leather couch, waiting for him to say something.

It was around ten minutes later before Izaya even spoke up again.

"Why are you still here Miss Stalker~? I don't like the fact you're been staring at my back this whole time~" Namie blinked before getting to her feet, brushing imaginary dirt away from her skirt before marching out of the apartment, not even uttering a word as she slammed the door shut. Izaya smirked and then whirled back round in his chair, clicking on random bits of information before smirking, leaning back and laughing merrily. There was so much to do, yet so little time.

* * *

><p>"Look, he's still alive!"<p>

"Don't be shocked, he _is _Izaya Orihara after all!"

"B-But… Everyone thought Shizuo would have killed him by now…"

Shizuo, hearing his name being mentioned, felt a vein pop in his head but ignored it, trying to keep himself calm as he listened to the teacher explain something he could hardly care less about as he stared at the front of the class, his caramel-brown eyes narrowing at the raven head that was bobbing up and down. Clearly Izaya chose to listen to his headphones rather than the actual class.

Scribbling whatever was on the board, Shizuo held back a growl as he accidently snapped his pencil in half. Why didn't he just kill Izaya here? It would be so _easy_, but he refused to do it right now, considering there were so many people around him.

The abrupt ringing of the bell snapped everyone to their senses as they quickly packed up and exited the class, keen to get home and enjoy their Easter break. Shizuo, however, dreaded it. It would mean he would have to spend time with his mother, father and… _Kasuka…_

"Shizu-chan~!" the blonde looked up before looking back down, determined to ignore the raven for now. Maybe he should go talk to Shinra to distract himself- "Whacha doing~?"

"Flea, stop bugging me and run for your pathetic life before I kill you here," Shizuo didn't even look up, he continued to focusing on packing his stuff up, slowly at that. Izaya pouted before sitting on a table, a mischievous smirk on his face as brown eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"I know you don't mean that Shizu-chan~!" Izaya winked before jumping out the way, his head turned towards the board as the just-thrown chair hit and cracked it. "My, Shizu-chan is getting angry~"

"IZAYA!" Bolt. Izaya was on his feet within seconds, sprinting across the room before leaping back, glaring at the table that blocked the door before ducking, letting a somewhat childish giggle fill the air as he looked at Shizuo, noticing that he just _might _die if he were to stay here. "YOU FU-"

"Shizu-chan, I love you~"

A stunned silence, but it was all that Izaya needed to jump out the window, grabbing onto the window ledge of the window a floor below before slipping into it, much to Shizuo's fury. The blonde bolted and then looked down, before sighing and cracking the window ledge by mistake.

Another few moments passed before Shizuo started muttering to himself.

"Damn flea..."

* * *

><p>Skipping through the streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya hummed happily before stopping, flipping out his phone and staring at it, noticing Shinra had texted him not long ago before laughing at it:<p>

'Izaya, please stop bothering Shizuo, I don't want my head ripped off my shoulders any time soon.'

A smirk flickered upon the raven's lips, and he couldn't help but let out a laugh. He was going to have a very, _very _interesting Easter, now wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong>In The Next Chapter:-<strong>

**'Just who the hell are you~?'**

**'I'm now your employer brat, unless you have a death wish right now?'**

**'Ahhh, no, I don't~'**

**Izaya meets with Shiki, and isn't too pleased with the method the much older man had used to bring him here. By the time he appeared back in Ikebukuro, he was forced to deal with a fed up Shizuo Heiwajima and a very much pissed Namie Yagiri.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Haunting Past**

Summary:- Messing with humans was so terribly fun, but in reality it was simply a way to escape his emotional pain and anguish. Teen!Izaya and Teen!Shizuo. Shizaya. High-School fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Shinra~!"

The young brunette scientist looked round and then scratched the back of his head as Izaya skipped towards him, a curious expression on his face as he noticed the 'headless' rider stood beside him, typing on her PDA thoughtfully as Shinra let out a nervous cough.

It was currently the Easter holidays, but the school remained open everyday for students that liked to study, such as himself and Shinra, shockingly, Shizuo went there all the time during the holidays.

"Hello, Izaya-kun," replied the young scientist, looking at the headless female beside him with a soft expression before looking back towards Izaya. "Anything I can help you with today?"

"Oh, I got a little bit of information the other day about a certain headless rider- and it was correct, considering she's here right now~" Izaya let a smirk cross his lips as he crossed his hands behind the back of his head, leaning against a wall as he looked round. "I'm surprised there aren't more people here! Then again, you did choose the most secluded part of the school~"

Shinra gave a sheepish smile before his eyes were brought to the side, looking at the message that was written on his partners PDA.

-Are you not going to introduce me?- Shinra's face dropped before a smile replaced his blank expression as he looked towards Izaya, watching as the curious males eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Izaya, this is Celty Sturluson. Celty, this is Izaya Orihara, a well-known informant-" Shinra stopped when the just introduced Celty started tapping on her PDA once more. Izaya went quiet, examining everything he could in the simple movement. Obviously, it was impossible to speak without a head, but how could she see, hear and smell without one? How strange...

"A pleasure to meet you, Celty-san~" Izaya gave a small laugh, causing a yellow helmet to tilt to the side questioningly as he ceased his laughter, putting a thoughtful expression on. "I'm afraid I can't stay long, I'm about to get something thrown at my head~"

Sure enough, moments later after Izaya had moved a few steps away, Celty was forced to move as a much unwanted table came flying before skidding across the ground, shattering into pieces. It was one of the times that Izaya _didn't _want the protozoan to get in the way, but now that it had happened, he might as well have some fun, no?

"FLEA!" Izaya looked towards Celty and Shinra before giving a mock bow, running for his dear life as Shizuo burst out one of the back entrance and chased after him, right back into the streets of Ikebukuro.

"Shizu-chan~! You shouldn't keep chasing me about, or I'm gonna tell the head teacher you're harassing me~!" Izaya laughed loud, feeling the eyes of the elderly looking at him in distaste before scuttling out of the way of the furious blonde. The raven-haired informant seemed amused, considering his expression was bright. "I know you can run faster than tha-!"

_SMASH._

Izaya let out a sound before opening his eyes, rubbing at his head before looking up, his dirty brown eyes quickly calculating the appearance of the group he had bumped into before frowning.

_'These people are members of the Awakusu-kai,' _thought Izaya, flinching when he felt a hand grip his school shirt tightly and then pull him up from the ground. _'I've really done it now, haven't I?'_

"Oi, brat, you should watch where you're going," the one holding him growled, shaking him lightly. "Shiki-san could have been hurt because you! Maybe I should smash your face in right now!"

Izaya kept his expression nonchalant, but his pulse had increased slightly as he moved his hands to grip at the one keeping him up in the air. There really wasn't a way out of this, no matter how smart he was. Hopefully, Shizuo would pop out at the right time and give him a chance to escape-

"Kabuto, what the hell are you doing?" Izaya's eyes drifted to the side as did the man holding him. "He's only a student from Raira, put him down."

"But Shiki-san, this is the _brat _that keeps slipping information to the cops!" an older man, estimated to be in his late-thirties, looked Izaya over before his expression turned into an irritated one. "Plus, he tends to make a fortune from managing to memorize everything he hears!"

"I don't believe it," spat Shiki, clicking his tongue. "The so-called brat can't be Izaya Orihara, there is no way in _hell _someone as young as him would have such a smart mind."

"But sir, I'm telling you it is-!"

"IZAYA!" the raven-haired teen sighed. His cover was just blown by none other than Shizuo Heiwajima, and now he was screwed. Shiki's eyes flashed as he then looked at him, pulling his gun out and the pointing it behind him, aiming it at a certain blondes head. Shizuo stopped, looking at the mob that was standing there before his eyes landed on Izaya, who was still being lifted in the air. "What the fuck?"

"I suggest you leave," sated Shiki, his eyes glinting slightly, a cold aura surrounding him. "The brat is in our hands now."

Shizuo frowned, not liking the thought of Izaya being killed by anyone but himself, before he took a few steps back, having no desire to be shot and then bleed to death. He could easily tell Shinra what was going on, but really there was nothing he could do, despite being as strong as he was.

If Izaya died, then he died. It was as simple as that. Shizuo turned on his heels and left, fuming silently to himself. If Izaya died, then he would be mad, cause he was meant to be the one that _killed _that flea.

"Kabuto, knock him out," said Shiki, looking to the side where another man stood. "Ichirin, get the van. I want to talk to this Orihara Izaya by myself."

Izaya's eyes flashed when he was brought down and held firmly, a cloth being pressed against his lips and nose before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Izaya, what did I tell you about listening into my conversations?"<em>

"_It isn't my fault father, you talk so loud and it's hard not to listen-!"_

_A young, raven-haired boy went quiet when a firm smack came across the right hand side of his face, keeping his expression calm as his two-twin sisters squealed and clung to each other behind him._

"_Just don't listen! I know you have the ability to remember our conversation word from word! Shiki won't be pleased if whatever he is saying is leaked!" slowly, an older male got up and then left the room, slamming the door shut and leaving a young Izaya and his sisters alone. Turning round quickly, Izaya kneeled down and opened his arms, allowing his younger sisters to run towards and throw themselves at him._

"_Iza-nii!"_

"_Izaiza!"_

_Izaya tried to shush them, but then winced when he felt a small hand hit his sore cheek by accident, gritting his teeth together as he reached up and ran his fingers over his bruised skin. That would hurt when he went to sleep tonight._

"_Daddy hit you again, why did he do that?" asked Mairu, her voice sounding quiet and her lower lip trembling as she clung to Izaya tightly._

"_Daddy always hits you everyday and it isn't your fault! Daddy really is loud!"chipped in Kururi, her hands gripping onto Izaya's t-shirt. "Daddy is scary when he's like that!"_

"_Calm down~" Izaya tried to keep his voice cheerful, but it faltered just slightly. "I really should figure out how to turn of my ultra-smart brain, shouldn't I~? Then you two wouldn't be scared as often~!"_

_Both twin sisters looked up to Izaya with bright eyes, giggling to one another as they hugged their older brother tightly. Izaya let out a laugh, hugging them both tightly as he bowed his head, his mind far away while his body took the liberty of acting calm in front of his two sisters._

_After all, he was nothing more than a nuisance, right?_

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes slowly, Izaya suddenly sat up, clutching at his head as he looked round, his eyes growing adjusted to the dark as he tightened his grip on his head. He hated dreams, he hated dreams, he hated dreams-!<p>

"So you finally decided to wake up," Izaya's eyes snapped shut as light flooded the room, his eyebrow twitching before he released his head, reopening his eyes and staring at the form of Shiki, who looked amused. "I never thought we would meet again, Izaya Orihara."

"Just Who the hell are you~?" Izaya said dryly, deciding that pretending not to know the man was a smart idea instead of trying to make an argument. To be honest, he was surprised he wasn't dead right now. Shiki looked at him with the same amused expression as he sat down on an armchair, stroking a gun thoughtfully in his hand as he hummed.

"I'm your employer brat, unless you have a death wish right now?" Izaya's eyes watched the gun, knowing that if he rejected anything Shiki said, he could say goodbye to life and hello to hell.

"Ahhh, no, I don't~" Izaya averted his gaze to the side, calming himself like he usually did as he heard Shiki chuckle, placing his gun inside his coat before letting out a yawn "Ummm... Shiki-san, is that all you wanted me for? If so, I'd like to go home. I have my sisters to look after-"

"No, you'll go home after I finish questioning you," snapped Shiki, making Izaya go still. The raven had no desire to anger the Awakusu-kai member, nor did he want to die any time soon. "First of all, where the hell is your father?"

"Dead."

"Fine, where is your mother?"

"I have no clue. I'm taking a guess she's dead too."

Shiki went quiet, thinking deeply before he folded his arms, his eyes cold.

"Since both your parents are apparently 'dead', I assume you'll be taking over his job?"

"I don't want to take over his job. I'm quite happy being an information-broker-"

"Be quiet will you? You'll do whatever I want you to do, understand?"

Izaya wasn't pleased in the slightest, but he nodded, not saying another word. This was going to be a long, long night...

* * *

><p>It was around 2AM in the morning, and Izaya was exhausted as he trudged back home, wondering how much Kururi and Mairu had worried about him and how much Namie was going to yell at him for not giving her a daily update on her brother...<p>

And Shizuo probably thought he was dead, so he didn't have anything to worry about.

Stumbling slightly, Izaya leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and resting for a moment, his head throbbing painfully as he tried to collect himself. He had to get home, being outside in Shinjuku at this time was never safe.

If things couldn't get any worse, he could hear shouting.

"IZAYA!" Damn it. Izaya opened his eyes before closing them again, not even bothering to move when a fist came flying his way, only to be shocked when it never hit his face. "Flea? Why the hell didn't you dodge?"

"If you're going to hit me Shizu-chan, then do it so I can go home," mumbled Izaya, his voice sounding tired as he opening his eyes once more, his gaze meeting confused mocha eyes before he sighed. "C'mon Shizu-chan, I'm tired. Hit me and then let me go home."

This was his chance- he could hit Izaya all he wanted and he wouldn't move at all, but Shizuo couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't the same. He wanted to hit Izaya when it was closer to a fair fight- not that it would ever be a fair fight, but still- but hitting the raven right now just seemed weak, and he was strong. He wouldn't do it.

"Flea, go home," growled Shizuo, ruffling his blonde hair while sighing. Izaya looked up warily before forcing himself away from the way, taking a step forwards before his vision blurred and he collapsed. On an instinct reaction, Shizuo caught him and then shook him. "Flea? Oi, flea, wake up!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just noticed I never wrote one of these for the last chapter. Hello Minna, Zaya here~~**

**I'd just like you to know that, yes, this is my _very first_ fanfic, and even though I love the ton of subscriptions I got, some reviews would be appreciated... considering I am a review addict~**

**On another note~~ How do you think the story has gone so far? Good, bad? Author-san should go die? Hm? What are your guesses for the next chapter (Since I'm not writing hints of the chapters, that was only for the first to give you an idea), etc? Please leave a review for me to read~~**

**Shizaya1827**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Haunting Past**

Summary:- Messing with humans was so terribly fun, but in reality it was simply a way to escape his emotional pain and anguish. Teen!Izaya and Teen!Shizuo. Shizaya. High-School fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Stupid, stupid flea..."

After banging on Izaya's apartment door for five minutes, a young female had meekly opened the door, looking out and blinking nervously, squeaking slightly when Shizuo marched in with Izaya in his arms, dropping him without any consideration onto the nearest couch he spotted before folding his arms, grumbling to himself. He was shocked at how the girl burst into tears and then lunged at him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing Iza-nii back home!" she cried, wiping at her tears and continuing to cling to Shizuo's side. "P-People kept saying that Iza-nii was going to get killed, but Kururi told me not to believe them a-and-!"

"Mairu! You shouldn't hug someone you don't know!" screeched another female voice, exactly the same as the other girl. Shizuo turned his head to the side and blinked, seeing the spitting image of the girl clinging to him standing there, hands on hips. She bowed her head before she sighed. "Although... I guess I am grateful that you brought Izaiza back home..."

Who the hell were these brats? They looked like they were seven, yet they were acting a lot older than what they really were, and from what this Mairu- or was it Kururi? Said … It would seem that Izaya had family, despite the fact that people say he lives alone.

"Of course, I already know who you are," said Kururi, sitting down and folding her arms. "You're the protozoan Izaiza always goes on about. He said you were a 'delightful yet irritating' human to be near."

Shizuo felt a vein pop in his head, and the sudden urge to strangle Izaya popped into his head, but he ignored it and thought about how two twin girls would react to seeing their brother get killed. Plus, he always told himself not to resort to violence- but it was when he was around Izaya that he just _snapped_.

"K-Kururi!" the girl clinging to Izaya made a face, and the once sitting on the couch sighed. "Don't be mean to Shizu-chan!"

Another vein popped, and Shizuo had to take a deep breath to calm himself. They were only little girls, they were only little girls, they were only-

"I'll say whatever I want to the protozoan!"

Chaos erupted on the spot.

Fluttering his eyes open, Izaya made a small muffled sound of discomfort as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes before freezing. His apartment was a state, and Mairu and Kururi were no where in sight.

"Mairu?" he called out, getting to his feet and rubbing at his temples. "Kururi?"

"Iza-nii!" turning round, Izaya let a smile grace his lips as Mairu popped out from behind the couch he had been laying on. "Kururi is trying to calm Shizu-chan right now, so I suggest you don't go through to the bedroom!"

"Shizu...chan?" Izaya blinked, before he burst out laughing. "You know, I had a dream about him last night-"

"IZAYA!"the raven-haired teen turned his head to the side and sighed. Nope, it wasn't a dream then. Running through the living room, Izaya appeared in his bedroom to see Kururi jumping around the room as fast as light could travel before she ran and hid behind her older brother, eyes wide.

"I tried to calm the protozoan, but he wouldn't listen!" she said, watching as Izaya started laughing and Shizuo stopped, glaring at him with killers intent. "He wanted to kill you Izaiza!"

"Naah, Shizu-chan wouldn't do that~" Izaya blinked, feeling a firm grip on his arm as he heard a low growling sound come from the back of Shizuo's throat. "C'mon Shizu-chan, not in front of my sisters~"

"You have a _lot _to explain, flea," muttered Shizuo, pulling Izaya out the room despite the protests of Kururi, followed by the squeaks of Mairu. He was dragged out his front door, and Izaya yelped when he was dragged down the steps and into the cold air, shivering lightly.

"Shizu-chan, I don't have anything to explain to you~" said Izaya, biting at his lower lip and then looking at Shizuo with a somewhat blank expression when the blonde wouldn't let go of his arm. "I was only-"

"I thought they were going to kill you dumb-ass!" shouted Shizuo, before sealing his lips, feeling angered glares on his back and sensed mothers covering their children's ears with their hands. "It's meant to be me that kills you flea!" Shizuo let go of Izaya's arm before folding his arm, looking at the ground as Izaya tilted his head to the side, confused.

"You show a lot of concern for someone you hate, Shizu-chan~" Izaya dodged a punch, laughing slightly, before he calmed down, looking towards the side. "Just stay out my way, unless you want to be publicly humiliated~?"

"Baka flea,"growled the blonde, his mocha eyes growing cold. "Nothing you say will affect me and you know it."

"We'll see Shizu-chan, we'll see~"

* * *

><p><strong>Ikebukuro Plus Newspaper<strong>

_After many arguments and lack of proof, young Raira Academy student Heiwajima Shizuo was finally released from the police station free of charge, despite the fact his pride was probably crushed._

_'What led to these thinks happening to dear Shizu-chan?' asked a member of the public, another Raira Academy student known as Orihara Izaya. 'Shizu-chan wouldn't blow up half the school!' the young student seemed very upset over his friend being framed for side a terrible act, visibly covering his eyes. Suspected to be crying, our young reporters tried to comfort him before he ran away, a vending machine suddenly coming from the sky and-_

* * *

><p>"Damn that flea!" Shizuo looked around his very cramped apartment, staring at the mess he had long since caused when he returned. Spending more than eight hours at the police station, telling them he was innocent as he remained handcuffed to a chair was <em>not <em>fun in the slightest, and he knew it was Izaya who had framed him by using the name 'Kanra Ozomira'. Damn louse had even dressed up as a female- a quite attractive one at that- to get away with it!

Staring at the formal 'apology' that had been sent to him in a letter, Shizuo quickly shredded it, not accepting their apologetic mistakes as he looked through his fridge, looking for something to drink only to find that there was nothing there to bloody drink. He slammed the door shut, cursing when he done it a little too hard and snapped the whole door off. Great. Just great.

He'd just go buy some juice while he was out. That was a smart idea, it would be better than risking cracking a glass. Grabbing his keys and walking out, Shizuo gingerly shut his door, locking it with a loud 'click' before walking out into the streets of Ikebukuro. Looking round, Izaya walked into a shop and grabbed the first can of juice he spotted before walking up to the till, standing behind a man with long brown hair, who was about to pay of his own stuff when-

Someone flashed past and took his wallet. Before the man could protest, Shizuo had reflexively grabbed the thief and smashed him off a wall, taking the wallet of the unconscious man and then handing it back. The man seemed grateful, shaking Shizuo's hand.

"Thank you very much! Here, let me buy your juice!" he took Shizuo's can and then paid for it along with the rest of his stuff, a calm smile on his face as he tossed the can back to the blonde. "My name is Tom Tanaka, a pleasure to meet you."

"Shizuo Heiwajima," replied the blonde, scratching the back of his head as he walked out the shop, the brown-haired man following him closely. "And it was no problem. Thanks for buying my juice." Shizuo was about to leave, but then was stopped by Tom, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You're only a student, right?" Shizuo nodded, puzzled at the question he was being asked. "Are you interested in having a job? Of course, it wouldn't interfere with your school life."

"A job?" Shizuo shook his head and laughed. "You must be off your nut, nobody would employ someone like me. I'd break things too easily. It's best if you find someone else-"

"You're perfect," Shizuo blinked as Tom shook his hand, a smile on his face. "I'd like to hire you as my body-guard."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Shinra Kishitani~?"<p>

"Yes, I believe he goes to your high school." Izaya put a thoughtful expression on before nodding, not exactly willing to tell the male that he knew Shinra pretty well. "Rumours are going around that the brat knows a lot on this headless rider, the one that keeps attacking my men whenever we're trying to collect our cash."

"I'll look into it," said Izaya confidently, even though he had no intention of giving him correct information. Shinra was something he collected information from for personal use, he wasn't that willing to hand it over. After all, it really did amuse him. "But no guarantees, Shiki-san~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This weekend, I'm going to go over chapter two and three and weed out the mistakes, since I know they'll be tons (doesn't really have the time to read and then publish, she always corrects it on a later date .)**

**Anyonr taking guesses on what is gonna happen? Remember, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, and I was _nearly _crying tears of joy when I got seven for the last chapter .**

**Remember, review, review, and I'll give you a virtual cookie~~~**

**Shizaya1827**


End file.
